Silicon carbide (SiC)-based power electronic devices are gaining interest for their high-temperature and high-voltage capabilities. SiC Schottky diodes, SiC insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), SiC junction gate field-effect transistors (JFETs), and SiC metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) are some examples of popular SiC devices. Unfortunately, device production continues to be a challenge due to the expense of materials, partly due to the small wafer sizes currently available for fabricating the SiC devices.